guitar_hero_fanmadefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guitar Hero DS III
} ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="70" | Año ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Canción ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Intérprete(s) ! style="background:#ddddee;" width="225" | Tier |- | 1998 || Pretty Fly (for a White Guy) || The Offspring || 1. Starting Out Small |- | 1969 || Bad Moon Rising || Creedence Clearwater Revival || 1. Starting Out Small |- | 2007 || crushcrushcrush || Paramore || 1. Starting Out Small |- | 1992 || Them Bones || Alice in Chains || 1. Starting Out Small |- | 1997 || Song 2 || Blur || 1. Starting Out Small (encore) |- | 2002 || Get Free || The Vines || 2. Your First Real Gig |- | 1966 || Break on Through (To the Other Side) || The Doors || 2. Your First Real Gig |- | 1969 || Under My Thumb (Live) || The Rolling Stones || 2. Your First Real Gig |- | 2004 || Float On || Modest Mouse || 2. Your First Real Gig |- | 1994 || Buddy Holly || Weezer || 2. Your First Real Gig (encore) |- | 1981 || Jessie's Girl || Rick Springfield || 3. Making the Video |- | 1986 || You Give Love a Bad Name || Bon Jovi || 3. Making the Video |- | 1994 || About a Girl (Unplugged) || Nirvana || 3. Making the Video |- | 1987 || Crazy Crazy Nights || Kiss || 3. Making the Video |- | 1987 || Pour Some Sugar On Me || Def Leppard || 3. Making the Video (encore) |- | 2000 || Bohemian Like You || The Dandy Warhols || 4. European Invasion |- | 2006 || Miss Murder || A Fire Inside || 4. European Invasion |- | 1986 || Talk Dirty to Me || Poison || 4. European Invasion |- | 2002 || The Middle || Jimmy Eat World || 4. European Invasion |- | 1986 || Your Love || The Outfield || 4. European Invasion (encore) |- | 1975 || Bohemian Rhapsody || Queen || 5. Bighouse Blues |- | 1982 || You've Got Another Thing Comin' || Judas Priest || 5. Bighouse Blues |- | 1998 || My Favourite Game || The Cardigans || 5. Bighouse Blues |- | 2002 || Hysteria || Muse || 5. Bghouse Blues |- | 1985 || She Sells Sanctuary || The Cult || 5. Bighouse Blues (encore) |- | 1981 || Dancing with Myself || Billy Idol || 6. Hottest Band on Earth |- | 1984 || Escuela de calor || Radio Futura || 6. Hottest Band on Earth |- | 1996 || Avalancha || Héroes del Silencio || 6. Hottest Band on Earth |- | 1987 || Sweet Child o' Mine || Guns N' Roses || 6. Hottest Band on Earth |- | 1986 || Madhouse || Anthrax || 6. Hottest Band on Earth (encore) |- | 2003 || Mr. Brightside || The Killers || 7. Live in Japan |- | 2006 || The Kill || 30 Seconds to Mars || 7. Live in Japan |- | 1977 || Back in the Saddle || Aerosmith || 7. Live in Japan |- | 1986 || Peace Sells || Megadeth || 7. Live in Japan |- | 1969 || (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (Live) || The Rolling Stones || Live in Japan (encore) |- | 2007 || The Pretender || Foo Fighters || 8. Battle for Your Soul |- | 1984 || 2 Minutes to Midnight || Iron Maiden || 8. Battle for Your Soul |- | 2003 || Stockholm Syndrome || Muse || 8. Battle for Your Soul |- | 1976 || Do You Feel Like We Do (Live) || Peter Frampton || 8. Battle for Your Soul |- | 2006 || Through the Fire and Flames || DragonForce || Credits |}